¡No Quiero, No Puedo o Me Interrumpen!
by Onny-Chan
Summary: Ichigo intena declararcele a Rukia, pero cierto grupo de personas lo intenta impedir ¡FELIZ CUMPLE lUZIA NO TSUKI!


**¡Feliz cumpleaños Luzia-chan! se que publico un día antes, pero ayer tube un bloqueo y no pude terminar, pero de todas formas aquí esta el fic q me pediste u.u no tiene todas las parejas q me pediste, pero es bastante largo a mi parecer 11 paginas de Word, nunca escribí tanto xD**

**A los demás lectores! Espero que les guste el fic y se rian un rato**

**DECLARIMER: **BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE KUBO TITE

"_NO QUIERO, NO PUEDO O ME INTERRUMPEN"_

Llevaba tres días partiéndose el coco para decirle a una enana del demonio de lo que se había dado cuenta hace algunos meses, antes no había tenido el valor suficiente, pero hace tres días le vino un ataque de seguridad y estaba dispuesto a desembucharlo todo. Había pensado en varias posibilidades, pero todas desencadenaban en una cursilería digna de algún poema y él NO se iba a rebajar a eso; ya tenia suficientemente magullado el orgullo al admitirlo como para pisotearlo mas todavía, además lo mas seguro es que la morena lo rechazara diciendo que solo era un niñato inmaduro que no sabía lo que quería. ¿Y si solo se lo largaba de una vez? ¿Y si mejor se quedaba callado? ¿Y si mejor se olvidaba del asunto? NO, NO Y NO otra vez le venia la inseguridad y si se apoderaba completamente de él al final pasaría lo mismo que en los meses anteriores. Ya tenia todo claro; mañana, después de almorzar la invitaría a tomar un helado y se lo diría…

-Ichigo ¿y esa cara de imbecil? Baja a comer ahora antes de que tu padre se coma toda tu ración-la morena había entrado de improvisto a la habitación dándole un susto de muerte, por poco y piensa que lo había descubierto.

-¡ya voy!-para disimular la sorpresa solo atino a responder bruscamente y bajar de mala gana, no vaya a ser que la morena lo notara extraño y comenzara a sospechar. Oh si, Ichigo lo tenia todo muy bien planeado.

-…-

Ya habían terminado de almorzar cuando Ichigo decidió invitar a Rukia de una forma un tanto peculiar, no se mostraría por nada del mundo débil frente a ella, así que opto por el modo más fácil.

-oe Rukia-bien, al menos debía ser amable, acababan de terminar de recoger los platos.

-¿Qué pasa?-ni siquiera lo miro, estaba mas concentrada en llevar los platos que en lo que tenia que decirle el pelinaranja, eso lo puso de los nervios ¡Dios! Estaba a punto de declarársele y ella era completamente indiferente a él, así las cosas no funcionarían bien.

-emm…-se maldijo mentalmente al ser tan estupido, todo su plan se había ido al carajo en dos segundos y ahora solo actuaba por mero impulso-tengo que salir, acompáñame.

-¿disculpa? Si quiera dime a donde vas para que tenga que ir contigo-puso ambas manos en su cintura y comenzó con un discurso que solo puso mas nervioso a Ichigo-por que te recuerdo que siempre me estas diciendo que deje de seguirte a donde quiera que vayas, que soy un estorbo en tu vida diaria, que mejor acepte las invitaciones a salir de Orihime y Tatsuki en vez de pasármela leyendo mangas en tu habitación, que ni me acerque a tu armario…-Rukia, al percatarse que estaba siendo vilmente ignorada se detuvo-¡escúchame de una puta vez, Ichigo!-el chico, que hasta hace un segundo miraba hacia un lado ignorando a la chica y olvidando su nerviosismo la miro otra vez y tan rápido como la miro la agarro del brazo y la saco de la casa bajo la mirada atónita de Yuzu y Karin… y bueno, también bajo la enorgullecida mirada de papá Isshin.

-¿Por qué Onii-chan se llevo así a Rukia-chan?-Yuzu salía de la cocina secando un plato, le seguía Karin que venia enjabonando un plato.

-apuesto que…-la morena fue interrumpida por su ruidoso y a veces inmaduro padre.

-¡Se la llevo a un motel! ¡Por eso estaba tan entusiasmado!-corrió hasta el gran retrato de Masaki-¡EL ESTUPIDO DE NUETRO HIJO SE FUE A HACER HOMBRE CON NUESTRA HERMOSA TERCERA HIJA!-¡Pum! Karin lo golpeo con el puño.

-ya basta papá, los santos oídos de Yuzu se van a podrir antes de tiempo igual que los míos-eso fue un golpe bajo al orgullo como padre de Isshin, definitivamente su hija tenia razón, pero eso no impedía que formara un plan.

-tienes razón, Karin-subió rápidamente las escaleras y bajo a la misma velocidad trayendo consigo banderitas que tenían la cara de Ichigo y Rukia y bandas para la cabeza en las que se leía "IchiRukistas de Corazón", a cada una de sus hijas les paso un par de banderitas y una banda para la cabeza. Yuzu se la coloco enseguida para ir a bailar con su padre, pero la morena boto las cosas a la basura.

-¡Karin, hija ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-papá, apoyo completamente esa relación, pero no me pondré eso en la cabeza ni agitare banderas con la cara de Ichi-nii y Rukia-chan-se cruzo de brazos y al mismo tiempo que miraba indignada a su progenitor.

-…-

Rukia pataleo y se resistió a ser arrastrada por unos cuantos minutos, pero el berrinche se le termino cuando el chico dijo unas simples palabras.

-¿quieres o no quieres helado?-dijo enfadado, a Rukia se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar la palabra helado y dejo de resistirse. Definitivamente Ichigo lo tenia bien planeado después de todo.

-¿no serás tacaño como la otra vez?-lo miro inquisidoramente, si solo le compraría un helado un miniatura mejor se devolvía a la casa.

-nooo-le contesto hastiado-esta vez si traigo dinero-eso alegro mas a la chica.

Curiosamente un tatuado pelirrojo iba camino a visitar a su amiga cuando, camino a la residencia Kurosaki diviso al par anterior, pero al ver la repentina mirada de felicidad de la Kuchiki menor decidió guardar distancia. Aguardo… aguardo… aguardo… ¡hasta que se puso de los nervios!

Por otro lado nuestra pareja ya había llegado a la heladería y estaban escogiendo el sabor, de verdad que Ichigo no andaba tacaño ese día ya que le compro un helado de dos sabores, le hubiera pedido de tres pero no quería aprovecharse tanto el día de hoy.

-toma-le entrego un cono con helado de fresa y vainilla, el chico en cambio tenía uno de un solo sabor: Chocolate.

-¡gracias!-atravesaron al parque que estaba en frente y se acomodaron en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

-"no se me pudo haber ocurrido algo mejor"-el pelinaranja estaba orgulloso de si mismo al ocurrírsele el mejor lugar para la ocasión. El pasto verde, la fresca brisa que hacia mecer los cabellos de ambos y el suave canturrear de los pájaros junto con las risas de los niños del parque, no podía ser mejor. Observo a la Shinigami a su lado como saboreaba el helado, observo con cuidado las suaves facciones de su rostro, sus labios, pensar que tal vez en tan pocos minutos podrían ser suyos.

-Rukia…-su voz sonó un poco temblorosa, pero la chica ni lo noto.

-dime, Ichigo-Rukia le regalo una sonrisa, su manzana de Adán subió y bajo. Le estaba sonriendo ¡a él! Y lo mejor de todo ¡no habían peleado!

-tengo algo importante que decirte-frunció el seño y la miro con determinación, la misma determinación con la que veía a un Hollow que estaba a punto de exterminar.

-pues dímelo ya-lamió su helado de forma aburrida-me aburre ver esa cara tuya tan aburrida-una venita salto en su sien, no se iba a enfadar ahora, tal vez después si, pero ahora no.

-déjame continuar-frunció aún mas el seño.

-ya, ya.

-bien…-carraspeo un poco y se puso serio-Rukia, tú…-la chica lo miro expectante-tú me…-"enamoraste" pensó al ver una rojiza cabeza con forma de piña que salía detrás del árbol ¡su declaración se había ido a la mierda por culpa de Renji!

-¡hola chicos!-se sentó entre ellos, Renji podía ser estupido, pero sabía perfectamente lo que Ichigo planeaba decirle a Rukia o mas bien, lo que estuvo a punto de decirle-pasaba por aquí y decidí saludarlos-se gano una mirada matadora de parte de Ichigo, si hubiese podido lo parte con su Bankai ahí mismo.

-hola, Renji-lo saludo cortante el pelinaranja, Rukia lo imito, pero de forma simpática, no apática como su compañero.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme, Ichigo?-la morena le dirigió una mirada calida.

-olvídalo, no era importante-exclamo rendido, Renji asomo una malévola sonrisa.

-…-

-me la pase muy bien hoy-exclamo la morena mientras caminaban de vuelta a la residencia Kurosaki.

-si, yo también-contesto fastidiado el chico, el cabeza de piña no los dejaba solos ni a sol ni a sombra.

-¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir?-insistió nuevamente.

-dije que no era importante-seguía cortante.

-pero antes dijiste que era importante.

-¡que no!

-¡no me grites!

-¡te grito si se me da la gana!

-¡cállate!-lo golpeo en el estomago.

-mal…di-ta-para cuando llegaron a la casa, Isshin los esperaba en la puerta, estaba casi seguro que cuando llegaran ya serian una feliz pareja.

-¡ichi…!-hay quedaron sus palabras, ya que antes de poner un pie en la entrada el chico ya lo había noqueado por completo.

-estupido Renji…estupido Byakuya-Ichigo entro insultando a Capitán y Teniente; el primero por no darle trabajo a Renji y al segundo por no tener nada mejor que hacer que visitar el Mundo Humano.

-parece que a Ichi-nii le salio gente al camino-exclamo divertida Karin al ver la cara de furia de su hermano.

-¿a que te refieres con eso Karin-chan?-Yuzu no entendía nada de nada.

-me refiero a que Renji siempre ha estado enamorado de Rukia-chan, pero es tan cobarde que en 150 años no se le a declarado, entonces hará lo imposible para evitar que Ichi-nii no se le declare-termino cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

-vaya Karin-chan, no se te nota pero eres mas cotilla que yo-la rubia miraba admirada a su hermana.

-no se trata de eso Yuzu, se trata de saber observar, escuchar… y analizar la situación…

-…-

Cuando el pelirrojo Shinigami regreso a la Sociedad de Almas se fue directo al bar y hay se encontró con Ikkaku y Matsumoto en la barra.

-¿y esa cara de menopáusico, Renji?-el calvo Shinigami no tardo en comentar sobre la cara del pelirrojo.

-Ikkaku, debemos hacer hasta lo imposible para que Ichigo siga soltero-Rangiku, que aún seguía con sus 5 sentidos bien puestos, puso objeción a eso.

-¡¿Por qué? Si Kia-chan y el guapo de Ichigo hacen una linda pareja-se enpino un vaso para celebrar.

-pero Rangiku-san…-el bermejo fue interrumpido por el calvo.

-¡si Ichigo es sometido por la hermana del Taicho Kuchiki ya no vendrá a beber sake con nosotros!-la voluptuosa mujer abrió grandes los ojos. Tenía claro que cada vez que le ofrecía un trago le decía que mas tarde, pero de eso a que de verdad bebiera…

-¡simplemente no puede estar con Rukia!-Renji le quito el vaso de la mano a Matsumoto y se lo bebió.

-hay Renji-Rangiku tomo su hombro-entiende que tú siempre serás un lobo solitario aullándole a la luna.

-Renji tiene razón-los tres voltearon horrorizados al escuchar la fría vos de Byakuya.

-¡Taicho! ¿Qué hace en un lugar como este?-el pelirrojo casi cae al suelo de tanto espanto.

-claramente no lo mismo que tú-el noble carraspeo un poco-he venido por lo que concierne a la futura relación de mi hermana con Kurosaki, relación que pretendo no se concrete-tomo la empuñadura de su Zampakuto en clara señal de disgusto.

-¡Renji y yo lo apoyamos Capitán Kuchiki!-Ikkaku dejo de la lado el vaso que se iba a empinar…

-¡pues yo me opongo!-y por primera vez en muchos años Rangiku dejo el bar estando sobria…

-¡TAAAAIIIICHOOOO!-Matsumoto entro como loca a la oficina de su Taichio, para según ella, informarle de una horrible noticia.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? Si es dinero te informo que ya te gastaste el presupuesto del mes-seguía con sus papeles hasta que la Teniente golpeo el escritorio.

-¡Renji, Ikkaku y Kuchiki Taicho quieren separar a Rukia e Ichigo!

-¿y eso por que me concierne a mí?-levanto una ceja disgustado.

-¡no sea sin corazón, taicho! Usted viene conmigo-lo tomo de un brazo y se lo llevo lejos de ahí.

-…-

Luego del intento fallido del día anterior Ichigo no desistió, lo intentaría otra vez. Esta vez seria mas directo, se levantaría, bajaría y en la primera oportunidad en la que se quedara solo con la morena ¡se lo diría! Jojojo que listo era. Antes de bajar entro al baño y se miro al espejo…era un desastre igual que siempre, con la única diferencia que hoy en vez de llevar polera llevaba una camisa holgada, antes de bajar se miro por última vez al espejo y susurro algo como "que guapo" (N.d.O: comprendan que TODOS tenemos nuestro momento egocéntrico) y cuando llego el gran momento ¡Rukia estaba desayunando sola!

-buenos días, Ichigo-levanto un poco la vista de la comida, era mas interesante ver el pan que verlo a él.

-buenos días ¿donde están todos?-miro a todas partes y no había rastro de su familia.

-se fueron temprano y dejaron una nota-le dio una mordida al pan-fueron a ver a no se quien a la otra ciudad, vuelven por la tarde.

-ahh-fue su escueta respuesta. Un momento, paren la película ¡estaba solo en casa con Rukia! Era el momento-Rukia yo estoy enamo…

-¡Ohayo Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun!-¡¿Por qué diablos Inoue estaba ahí?

_FLASH BACK_

_-orihime-san, Ichigo se le va a declarar a Rukia y lo queremos impedir ¿te unes?-Ikkaku se le había aparecido de la nada camino a su casa._

_-etto… eso esta mal, pero-dudo un momento-¡si, me uno!_

_-¡yo también me uno!-de la nada apareció Keigo._

_-¡ya somos 5 Kuchiki Taicho!-Renji estaba emocionado, nunca creyó que les resultaría._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Inoue-dijo Rukia con una gotita.

-¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?-Ichigo no estaba muy de humor, era la segunda vez consecutiva que lo interrumpían.

-etto… ¡la puerta estaba abierta!-señalo la puerta que estaba, claramente, forzada.

-si claro-suspiraron al unísono, no les quedo de otra que invitar a desayunar a la ingenua chica.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora e Inoue todavía no daba señales de marcharse, eso inquieto a Ichigo y puso feliz a Rukia…e igual que Renji, no los dejaba solos en ningún momento, en un momento desesperado Ichigo hizo lo que su cochino Hollow le recomendó, Hollow que por cierto estaba tan o mas histérico que el pelinaranja; tomo a Rukia de la muñeca y la metió junto a él al baño.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, imbecil? No me quieras hacer algo, mira que antes de parto la cara y…le tapo la boca con la mano.

-¡no es eso Rukia!-la soltó-¡tengo algo que decirte e Inoue no nos deja solos!

-entonces habla de una vez-la chica se cruzo de brazos, ya estaba aburrida de la extraña actitud de su compañero.

-lo que pasa que es yo estoy e…-y otra vez la burra al trigo, alguien osó a interrumpirlo.

-¡KUROSAKI-KUN~ ASANO-KUN ESTA EN LA PUERTA!-Ichigo quería morirse, el Karma, el universo o cualquier otra cosa que existiera no estaba de su lado. Poso sus manos en la pared del baño y golpeo su frente con ella.

-mierda, mierda, mierda ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-susurraba cosas como esas.

-voy a abrir-la Shinigami salio del cuarto con cara de fastidio.

-buenas tardes, Asano-kun-Rukia, a diferencia de otras veces, no uso ese tono meloso que todos conocían; hablo como de costumbre y con un deje de enfado.

-ahhh ¡Kuchiki-san ¿Qué le paso a tu voz y tu eterna alegria?-el castaño lloraba a mares.

-deja de hacer escándalo y dime a que mierda has venido-bien, esa no era la Rukia que el chico conocía.

-vine a ver a Ichigo-dijo cabizbajo.

-¡esta ocupado, adiós!-y cerro la puerta en su cara.

El resto de la tarde paso entre las raras conversaciones que tenia Orihime con Rukia y los berrinches de niño pequeño que hacia Ichigo en su cuarto, hasta que llego el resto de los Kurosaki y la chica de las orquídeas se fue.

-¿Qué tal tu tarde, Ichi-nii?-pregunto Karin de forma burlona.

-¡mal!-le echo una última mirada y subió.

-no me digas, Ichi-nii-seguía con ese tono burlón. Cuando ni la pelinegra ni el pelinaranja estaban en la planta baja, Isshin procedió a actuar.

-bueno-se sobo las manos-me han informado que hay un pequeño grupo de Humanos y Shinigamis que quieren evitar que su lento hermano se le declare a Rukia-chan.

-¡eso no puede ser!-exclamo indignada Yuzu-papá hay que hacer algo-el hombre la freno.

-por supuesto que haremos algo mi querida Yuzu-chasqueo los dedos y la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando pasar a Matsumoto, que era la responsable de que Isshin se enterara, arrastrando de un brazo a su Capi; Yumichika, que opinaba que era una pareja complementaria y evitaría que el chico se sumergiera mas en el vicio del Sake; Ishida, que ya estaba harto de los constantes ataques de celos de Ichigo; Tatsuki, que aparte de tener que escuchar los celos de Rukia sabía que juntos serian felices a pesar de las peleas y Mizuiro, que sabía que ellos terminarían juntos tarde o temprano.

-vaya ejercito que te reuniste-comento Karin-¿Cómo ayudaran?

-eso es fácil, karin-chan-Rangiku se agacho a la altura de la chica-nosotros-señalo con el dedo a todos los demás-evitaremos que los del otro bando interrumpan a tu hermanito.

-eso sonó sucio-Tatsuki no tardo en hacerse escuchar.

-pero el concepto se entiende-le aclaro Yumichica.

-¡bueno!-se hizo escuchar Isshin-basta de peleas y a planear nuestro próximo ataque-no alcanzaron a responder cuando se escucho algo desde arriba.

-¡joder, joder, joder!-un golpe-¡EL DESTINO ME DETESTA!

-nos llevan ventaja-comento el peliblanco.

-al parecer-le contesto el Quincy

-…-

Hace unos momentos…

-¡Rukia, ya estoy arto!-ichigo, literalmente, se lanzo cual peso muerto a la cama.

-¡¿arto de que? Si quieres decirme algo solo dímelo-Rukia también estaba algo desesperada.

-¡cada vez que te lo quiero decir viene alguien y me interrumpe!

-¡tu solo tienes que seguir hablando y ya!

-¡no es tan fácil!-la cosa ya se estaba poniendo tensa.

-¡entonces habla de una maldita vez! Nadie va a venir a interrumpir-se cruzo de brazos esperando las palabras de Ichigo.

-yo-se detuvo, pero siguió entre contado-yo…estoy…muy…e-Kon salto desde el armario.

-¡Neeee-saaaann! ¿Como estas hoy?-el peluche se lanzo a los brazos de la morena, pero esta lo esquivo.

-hola, kon.

-¡joder, joder, joder!-tomo a Kon y los lanzo lo mas fuerte que pudo contra el piso-¡EL DESTINO ME DETESTA!

Luego de la tercera vez consecutiva que Ichigo era interrumpido, decidió detener sus intentos durante unos días. Se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto meditando sobre como hablar con Rukia sin que nadie apareciera, ¿Qué tal si mejor desistía? ¡No! Eso jamás, ya muchos dolores de cabeza le había dado el asuntito como para desistir a esas alturas, eso seria de cobardes ¡Já el no era ningún cobarde! Él era sumamente valiente… Nah, se moría de miedo al pensar en la respuesta de Rukia. Valiente, si como no. Decidió que actuaría tal y como se lo indicaran sus impulsos, una morena entro en el lugar.

-Rukia, te quiero…mas de lo que pensaba, es mas… creo que esto estoy enamorado de ti-el Kurosaki respiro otra vez y abrió grande los ojos al percatarse de algo.

-eso… hubiera sido una declaración muy a tu estilo, opino yo-la chica se recargo en el marco de la puerta-pero para la próxima vez fíjate bien si es Rukia-chan a la que le hablas, en una de esas se lo hubieras dicho al viejo y no a mi ¡imagínate el escándalo que hubiera armado!-Karin se reía de lo rojo que estaba su hermano, ojala para la próxima dijera palabras tan exactas como esas.

-…-

-¡¿que Kurosaki-san hizo que?-Ikkaku estaba indignado por lo que escucho de boca de Matsumoto.

-eso mismo Ikkaku, junto con Kurosaki-san hemos creado la "alianza IchiRukista" y ustedes nada podrán hacer al respecto-aparte del calvo, también estaba Renji, Byakuya, Inoue y keigo; claramente no estaba en la Sociedad de Almas, estaban en casa de Orihime.

-no importa lo que intenten, no nos detendrán-le advirtió muy convencido de si mismo Byakuya.

-mi Taicho-dijo cruzada de brazos-es tan o mas obstinado que usted y como lo tenemos de nuestro lado, todo resultara como queremos.

-¡buaaaa! ¡¿QUÉ TIENE ICHIGO QUE NO TENGA YO?-ese, si pensarlo dos veces, era Keigo, que hacia uno de los tantos berrinches que Byakuya tenia que soportar.

-Asano-kun, por favor no grites tanto-Orihime intentaba calmar los ánimos a toda costa.

-esto se acabo Teniente Matsumoto, como tu superior ordeno la disolución inmediata de tu "Alianza"-El kuchiki estaba de pie frente a la chica, en ese momento daba mucho miedo, pero Rangiku antes se enfrentaba a la mirada de Gin, la de Byakuya no se comparaba.

-lo siento mucho Kuchiki Taicho, pero yo no la forme, ese fue Kurosaki-san-se dio media vuelta y se marcho del lugar. En ese momento Byakuya dejo salir su ira contenida.

-¡maldita mujer del demonio!-hasta una cuantas venas en si sien se pudieron apreciar.

-…-

-¿entonces lo provocaste, Rangiku-san?-Isshin estaba muy emocionado.

-siendo Matsumoto, es lógico que lo iba a provocar-Hitsugaya, podía dudar de las habilidades de su Teniente a la hora de hacerse cargo de un escuadrón, pero a la hora de tomarle el pelo a alguien, confiaba ciegamente en ella.

-¡tal como lo dice mi Taicho!

-hay que seguir con nuestro plan-les recordó Ishida, era seguro que para lo próxima vez nadie interrumpiría a Ichigo.

-el cuatro ojos tiene razón, Mizuiro ¿lo tienes todo listo?-Tatsuki observo que el chico hablaba frenéticamente por su celular, pero le mostró el pulgar en modo de respuesta-bien.

Estaban las 9 personas en un círculo, terminando de planear su mal planeado plan cuando la peor pesadilla de ellos, en esos momentos, descendió desde la planta de arriba junto con otra pequeña amenaza.

-¡¿Qué hacen todos ellos metidos aquí?-fue el grito que pego Ichigo al ver tanta gente en su casa.

-¡Onii-chan, Rukia-chan! váyanse arriba, aquí no tiene nada que ver-la pequeña Yuzu los obligo a subir a duras penas

-entonces-prosiguió Isshin-Tatsuki-chan tu iras…-susurros y susurros-Yumichika e Ishida-kun irán a por…-mas susurros-Rangiku-san e Hitsugaya-kun tendrán la tarea de…-después de unos cuantos susurros más todos se fueron a sus respectivas tareas.

-…-

-Taaaaaiichooooo-Renji ya estaba aburrido, habían estado espiando desde la ventana de Ichigo durante toda la tarde.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Renji?-el pelinegro no quitaba la vista del chico.

-ya estoy aburrido-se quejo.

-yo también estoy aburrido, Kuchiki Taicho-también alego el calvo mientras escarbaba su oído.

-¿Qué les párese que vaya a casa y les traiga bocadillos?-el estomago de todos crujió, pero sabían que seria una problema que Inoue los alimentara.

-humana, no hagas algo como eso-dijo mas serio que nunca el Kuchiki.

-oohhh esta bien.

-yo si quiero probar tu comida Inoue-saaaan-Keigo jamás había sido intoxicado por la chica.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-el bermejo olvido su aburrimiento para parar mas la oreja.

-vamos a investigar-mando Ikkaku.

Ambos bajaron al suelo, se acercaron juntos hacia unos arbustos que emitían un curioso ruido; de repente sintieron frío, mucho frío y de la nada Rangikui salio de entre las plantas con una mirada indescifrable, ambos, calvo y pelirrojo, no despegaron la vista de ella y de la nada sintieron sus cuerpos congelarse.

-lo siento-Toushiro enfundaba otra vez su Zampakuto-pero si no hago esto Matsumoto no dejara de molestarme-la mujer se carcajeo a mas no poder y ambos entraron nuevamente a la casa para dejarle paso a Tatsuki.

La morena karateka salio de la casa de los Kurosaki rumbo a bajo la ventana de su amigo, justo hay es encontraba Orihime y keigo, ellos no estaban subidos en las escaleras, la chica puso su mejor cara de "vamos a hacer otra cosa" cuando estuvo al lado de su voluptuosa amiga.

-hola, Orihime ¿Qué haces aquí?-la Hime salto del susto.

-na-nada Tatsuki-chan-rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza-yo-yo solo pasaba por aquí-la morena suspiro.

-vamos, tengo algo que mostrarte-la tomo del brazo y, literalmente, la comenzó a arrastrar fuera.

-pero Tatsuki-chan, tengo algo importante que hacer-la chica se resistía.

-nada de eso ¡Keigo!-llamo al chico que seguía espiando-¡tú también vienes conmigo!-mas que una pregunta, era una orden.

-nooooooo-el chico, en ve de ser arrastrado por el brazo, era tirado de una oreja. Byakuya no se percato de nada.

-Renji ¿Por qué tardas tanto?-al no recibir respuesta bajo la vista al suelo-¿Renji, Madamare?-frunció el seño, enfadado bajo la escalera y al no ver a ninguno de sus ayudantes se extraño mucho.

Nuevamente, desde las sombras de los arbustos alguien salio, esta vez era Ishida; se quedo viendo fijo al Capitán, sin vacilar…Byakuya le siguió el juego y no se percato que Yumichica lo puso bajo el efecto de un Kido, por lo que no podía moverse, entonces el Quincy aprovechó para darle duro en la cabeza con una gran roca.

Dos horas después…los "Anti-IchiRukistas" estaban atados bajo un árbol cerca de la parte mas alejada del parque viendo una singular escena…

-…-

Hace una hora atrás…

-Rukia…-a Ichigo lo cubría una aura melancólica/depresiva.

-¿Qué pasa?-la chica estaba tirada en la cama leyendo un manga.

-¿quieres venir conmigo a dar una vuelta?-ok, eso no era el Ichigo de siempre, tal vez estaba por darse por vencido.

-¡si!...-callo un momento-solo si me compras otro helado-al chico no le quedo otra que acceder.

-esta bien-salieron de la casa y luego de comprar un par de helados se fueron rumbo al parque de enfrente, igual que la vez anterior, pero esta vez se fueron hasta la parte mas alejada, donde no iba tanta gente.

Ahora solo se escuchaba el suave mecer de las hojas y muy a lo lejos las risas de los niños jugando.

-Ichigo, has estado muy raro últimamente-el chico tenia la vista perdida, como cuando tenía extensas charlas con su Hollow.

-si, lo se-contesto monótonamente.

-¡¿y te quedaras así? ¡Todo raro!-le dio una gran empujón que no lo movió ni un centímetro.

-no.

-aaaarrgg! ¡Tú me estas tomando el pelo!-esta pelea no era como las otras que tenían, pues aquí solo Rukia estaba peleando, el chico solo le decía lo que ella quería escuchar. No muy lejos de hay, específicamente bajo un árbol, cinco personas estaban amordazadas observándolo todo.

Ichigo ya no sabía que hacer, estaba seguro que si le intentaba decir algo a Rukia aparecería cualquier pelafustán para interrumpirlo así que una vez mas le hizo caso a su Hollow.

-¡esto se acabo!-Ichigo se acerco a Rukia, si no lo dejaban hablar, actuaría.

-pero que…-pero la morena no pudo continuar ya que Ichigo le planto un beso que la pillo completamente desprevenida, el beso daba para mas, pero algo o mejor dicho, alguien los interrumpió, como era costumbre.

-¡Kurosaki Ichigo! ¡Te voy a matar lenta y dolorosamente!-quien sabe como, Byakuya logro zafarse; el pelinaranja y la pelinegra se separaron en el acto completamente rojos.

-Ichigo…-fue lo único que logro articular la chica.

-te amo…-tenia que decirlo, tal vez en unos minutos Byakuya lo hiciera pebre.

-¿en verdad?-pregunto perpleja y con una estupida sonrisa.

-¡SIII~…!-después de eso lo único que vio fue polvo y el cuerpo del Shinigami tirado en el piso, a lo lejos se veía una cabeza negra tras una de color naranja.

Desde la azotea de un edificio, se podía distinguir a un tendedero que reía a carcajada limpia.

-tal y como lo había planeado jojojojo-cuando Urahara mete su nariz donde no le incumbe…generalmente la vida de Ichigo corre peligro…

**Espero que allá sido de su agrado y sean buenos dejandome un review con su opinión, digo…para que el esfuerza valga la pena.**

**¡saludos a todos!**

**Oooh por cierto, para los que siguen mis otros fics u.u creo q estare actualizando por hay por febrero.**

**¡sayonara!**


End file.
